


Z is for Zip-line

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean needs motivation to get over his fear and use the zip-line. Thankfully, Castiel has an idea.





	Z is for Zip-line

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh!! Guys! This is the final letter to my ABC Prompts!! I'm feeling super emotional about this.  
> Special thank you to everyone who has made a suggestion for this series and thank you to everyone who's read and commented and supported me! I love you all!! :)

“Come on, Dean!” whines one of the many kids from Dean’s group. 

“Shut it,” Dean snaps before adding under his breath, “ya little twerp.”

Dean is up on the platform in the tree. He’s pacing the small area. His hands are shaking and his heart is racing.

“I can’t do this, man,” Dean whispers to his co-counselor, Castiel. He looks into those blue eyes he’s been dreaming about ever since they met at the beginning of the summer. From the moment they met, Dean’s harbored a giant crush on the guy but he’s been too chicken shit to act on it. Over the many weeks they’ve been co-counselors together, they’ve gotten really close and at this point Dean’s too nervous to ruin their friendship to ask for anything more.

Castiel grabs his shoulder, making Dean stop in his tracks. “You can do this, Dean. All the kids are looking up to their leader. Show them how it’s done so they can be brave too.”

“Not really helping, Cas. Now I’m terrified and feeling guilty.”

Dean looks down at his kids, seeing all the looks of hope and excitement on their faces. He can’t let them down. But he’s not sure he can get himself to use this damn zip line like he’s supposed to. Dean’s not proud of the admission but he’s actually terrified of heights and now everyone’s looking to him to zipline across these trees, up in the air. 

“Hey, Dean!” one of the twerps calls. 

When Dean gets the nerve to look down again he sees his little brother smirking up at him. “What is it, Sammy? I’m a bit busy up here.”

“Cas said that he’d give you a kiss if you zip lined down and back!”

Well, that sure gets Dean’s attention. He snaps his head around to look at his co-counselor trying to conceal the hope he feels. Castiel’s cheeks are red and he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“That true, Cas? I get a kiss if I can get my ass through the air and back?”

Cas nibbles on his lower lip for a moment before shrugging. “Yes, Dean. I’ll give you a kiss if you can do it.”

Dean’s face breaks out into a giant smile. “Well why didn’t you say so sooner?”

Dean gets fitted by the instructor into his harness. Right before he pushes off, Castiel grabs the back of his neck and gives him an open mouthed kiss right on the lips. Before Dean can respond properly, Cas shoves him hard off the platform and Dean hears all the kids screaming and cheering him on. 

Dean’s so preoccupied thinking about the kiss that he doesn’t even realize he’s made it to the other side. This time when he pushes off, Dean isn’t afraid. He’s too excited thinking about the next kiss he’s about to get. 

Dean’s greeted by a giant gummy smile when his feet his the platform against. The kids below cheer and he hears more than one rendition of ‘it’s about time’. But none of that matters. All that matters as he’s being unhooked from the harness is the man standing before him. 

“Cas, can I kiss you again?”

Castiel taps his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose you’ve earned it,” he mumbles with a grin. 

This time Dean is an active participant of the kiss and they don’t stop until the groaning below them gets to be overwhelmingly loud. 

“Alright, alright!” Dean calls down below. “Who’s next?”

Sammy speaks up, “If I get across and back can I get a kiss from Castiel, too?”

Dean smirks, “Not even in your dreams.”


End file.
